Why Kids Should Move Out
by RAMI-ZenigataPWNS
Summary: Chapters 1&2 America/Canada; America keeps trying to make passes at an oblivous Canada, while Provinces and Territories portrayed as children interrupt them. Now with more stories about the Provinces/Teritories.
1. Making Passes

Another thing done for the Hetalia Kink Meme on Live Journal  
Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia, but I did imagine up Pernonifications for the Provinces.

* * *

This was thoroughly annoying. No-no, scratch that, it was thoroughly annoying twelve and a half minutes ago, now it was just down-right frustrating. America had simply wanted to see his brother, with not ulterior motives, no, none at all. But he was curse to find these little… 'Children' running about Canada's house. How could they be so… Rowdy? Seriously, America's own states were totally perfectly behaved… At least, the last time he had bothered to check up on them. At the moment his bother was trying to calm one that insisted on shouting various, and what America assumes to be offensive, thing in French.

"Really Pierre!" Canada scolded, tutting at the one America was quickly assuming to be Quebec. The blonde haired boy stuck his tongue out, and ran out of the room, shout another thing in French before he was out of ear shot. Canada shook his head, he had a lovingly disappointed look on his face, and was laughing softly. This led America to assume that the boy had said something insulting about him, and he cursed the boy greatly.

"Ahem," The heroic nation cleared his throat, getting the attention of the blond in the red hoodie. "As I was saying, I think we should watch movies at my house tonight--" America was rudely cut off when three children ran past him, going to crowd around Canada, all talking at once, and totally drowning out the southern neighbour. Raising an annoyed brow, America tried to identify the little ruffians. One had blonde hair, that had blue at the tips, another had white hair, and was wearing a large winter coat, and the third… Wait a second! The third wasn't even a part of Canada!

"A-Alaska! What in the world are you doing here?!" Alfred couldn't help but shout at his northern region, who turned white, as if he had seen a ghost. The northern state laughed nervously, grabbing on to the hands of the other two.

"Ahaha, hey Dad… I-I'm just visiting Yukon," He gestured to the girl with the white hair and the parka, "and British Columbia." Alaska gestured with his head to the blonde and blue haired boy. America couldn't help but get flustered. Why was his state more in cohorts with one of Canada's Provinces and territories than he was with other states?!

"Yeah, Alaska has been visiting quite often," Canada's calm voice cut in, as he ruffled said child's hair. "It's close for him to visit Yukon that it is form him to visit Washington, right?" After a few moments of trying to figure out which Washington Canada was speaking about, America let out a defeated sigh. Well, the most he could do now was hope that Alaska didn't get any dumb ideas about joining Canada.

Speaking of which, America looked at the clock. Darn it! He had hoped to have Canada at his house by now! Not that he had anything lewd planned, mind you. As he watched, Yukon and Alaska fled the room, though he had have a mind to tell the boy to stay away from the white haired girl. He was about to begin trying to coax the other out of the house, when he noticed a blue gaze still pinned on him, but it was coming from the wrong blue. He looked down at British Columbia, who scrunched up the 'cute' little nose of his, and said something along the lines of 'You smell funny', before also racing out of the room.

America glared, and Canada could help but laugh behind his hands. America was really, really, really starting to get annoyed with these kids. Finally, he was able to sidle up to Canada on the couch, although the Canadian was still pissing himself laughing.

"Haha, yeah real funny." He dead panned, though he couldn't help but grinning slightly at Canada's flushed face, red from laughing. Not that he was imagining other ways he could make that face flush like that, no, that's just silly. The other finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye.

With that, Alfred dropped his hand to Canada's lap, much to the confusion of the Canadian. "Canada, when we get over to my house, I think we should-- HOLY MOLEY THAT KID HAS A WEAPON!" He yelled, though not on purpose, in Canada's ear. The younger brother, whom was on the receiving of the scream leapt from the couch in surprise, gripping his heart like it was going to burst from his chest.

"W-What!?" Matthew panted, looking around alarmed, expecting a small child to be pointing a gun at him somewhere in the room.

"Right there!" Alfred yelped, although it was a manly yelp, nope, not at all high pitched or girly at all. He pointing to a child with sandy orange hair, whom was wearing patched up overalls, and carrying a pitchfork much too big for him. The child blink, he was cute, but had A MASSIVE FREAKIN' WEAPON IN HIS HANDS.

Canada let out a sigh of relief, letting the hand drop from his chest. But not before shaking his head at America. "That's Saskatchewan. And that isn't a weapon, that's just his pitchfork, y'know, like the one Ukraine has?" The Country ruffled the hair of his province, who looked at his 'papa' in a confused way, as if he could not figure out why the adults were talking about him.

"You let your kid carry around a weapon?! Isn't that slightly dangerous?!" His voice was only slightly on edge, although he should be talking. Who knows how many guns California had stashed away somewhere.

"It's a pitchfork, he uses to--"

"It's a weapon! He could kill someone with it!"

"--And he grows a lot of wheat so--

"I mean, look at the way he's looking at me! He's gunna stab my eyes out!"

Saskatchewan, tired of watching the back and forth between his papa and uncle Alfred decided to make his way soundlessly out of the room. Besides, the conversation was getting a bit scary anyways.

As soon as the Prairie was out of the room, Alfred's mood calmed somewhat, Although he was still panting slightly hard. No, no, it wasn't out of fear. There was not way the mighty America could be frightened by Saskatchewan, no, it wasn't a possibility. Canada shook his head at his brother, before joining him again on the couch, though sitting a bit farther away, just in case another screaming attack took place.

Finally, regaining his cool, America once again let on the 'cool'. Not that he was trying to woo Canada, nahh, that was so very unlikely. He smiled his best charming smile, and leaned in close, much to the discomfort of Canada. He whispered in the other's ear gently, "I'm gunna make you come tonight--" It sounded quiet lewd, if you only heard it, hence why Canada's face burned with the intensity of a Stanley cup final. "--OVER TO MY HOUSE!" He added rather loudly, pulling back, frightened. He had just noticed the face peering at him from over the back of the couch.

Matthew, whose face looked as red as the red on his flag, also notice the small 'annoyance'- As Alfred would like to say- peering at them. Letting his rapidly beating heart quell a bit, before trusting himself to speak. "A-ah… Nova Scotia, can I help you with something?"

Said boy did not look impressed, as he adjusted his white and dark blue scarf. "Me and Newfie want to know where the KD is." His voice sounded slightly annoyed, though it could not even compare to the level of annoyance that was festering and bubbling inside of America.

"Same place it always is Sydney…" Canada said, sounding a bit annoyed, although, it seems, he couldn't even be angry at his 'little monsters.' Nova Scotia gave the two men one more disapproving look, before exiting out to the kitchen.

That was it, America grabbed Canada up off the couch, and started dragging him over to the door.

"W-what are you doing?!" The surprise Canadian yelped, as he was dragged from the comfort of his chesterfield. "Like I said, I'm gunna make you come tonight." America answered quickly, all to ready to be out of Canada's house.

"Over to your house?" Canada asked, trying to finished was his brother was implying. But America just looked back at him and winked.

"If we even make it that far."


	2. Let's Watch Corner Gas! Omake

Just a short continuation with more Province Children. If you want to see more with the Provinces, just mention it to me. I woundn't mind writing more about them.

* * *

As soon as the door swung shut behind the two North American countries, the living room was swarmed with children, coming out of their hiding places, some scowling, and some happily turning on the TV. One boy, looking quite regal in his red shirt, with his hands on his hips, huffed in annoyance. He was staring out the still open door, his wavy blond bangs falling in his eyes.

"Can you believe that?! I mean seriously! They just left without saying goodbye! They didn't even close the door! I'm telling you, if I ran this house, things like this wouldn't happen!" He said annoyed, as he pushed up his glasses with one hand.

"Yeah, yeah, you practically do already, mon Frere, now would you mind? Your blocking the Tv." A French-Canadian accented voice called out from the couch. The boy in the red shirt glared at the speaker, as if wishing to throw him out of the house. But no, the other would probably just like that too much.

"Oh shut it Pierre, you don't even want to live here, and really, it would be great if you didn't. I mean, you are always leaving your shoes just outside the closet, not to mention you always complain when we do family stuff!" The red shirted boy shot back, his cheeks slowly gaining the colour of his shirt. The other one snorted, and sat straighter on the couch, as if he was going to lunge for the other at any second.

"Both of you sit down and shut up! The Corner Gas Finale is on, and I don't want to wait till it goes to DVD to see it!" A boy with mahogany hair, and a cow print shirt yelled, as you may assume, this was Alberta. The boy in the red shirt, whom you may of may not have guessed to be Ontario scowled again, and went to close the door. He nearly tripped on the baby of the family, Nunavut, who was playing with his Trans-Farmers. This particular one turning into a goat. The white haired boy, who seemed to resemble both Yukon and Northwest Territories, let out and indignant squawk, as his favourite toy was nearly stepped on.

"Sorry there, Nuna." Ontario whispered, as his brothers and sister seemed fully concentrated on the TV. Well, save for Nunavut and Ontario himself. When the door was securely close and locked, Ontario re-joined his brethren in the living room. On closer inspection, it seemed that the Maritimes were involved in a poking war, NWT was keeping a close eye on Nunavut, and British Columbia was talking to 'Saquatch' again. Seems the poor thing didn't know that the wood ape just didn't exist. In the poking war, Newfoundland and his twin Labrador seemed to be gaining up on the smaller PEI. She was close to tears, and clinging on to New Brunswick like a lifeline. New Brunswick meanwhile was intent on bothering Nova Scotia to his wits end, poking the latter, again and again, only to have his hand swatted away. Ontario counted up the provinces and territories, making sure that everyone was present, before settling in to also watch the Canadian Comedy.

Later, during a commercial break, Saskatchewan was alerted to a loud banging coming from the door. Standing up slowly, the prairie made his way to the door, looking through the peep hole. There stood his sister, Manitoba, covered thickly in snow, and shivering. The boy unlocked the door, and swung it open, as the other brushed off snow, and tried desperately to get warm.

"Aha! F-f-finally! I-I-I've b-b-been out t-there for a w-w-while." She stuttered, looking cold and exhausted. But the sandy blond just looked at her with a dazed and confused look.

"Who are you?"

"Manitoba! Your sister!"

--

Poor Manitoba seems to have taken after her father in a way.


	3. Alberta Bound

Hello all, since I got such positive feed back about the first two chapters, I decided to write more. Oh, and if a French Canadian reviews, then I'd love your help coming up with some French cusses, and Stuff like that. Yeaaahhh. These stories will have little to do with the first two chapters, but I will be adding in more America/Canada. Probably in the next chapter, actually...

Disclaimer; I don't own the Canon characters, or the concept of Hetalia, but the Provinces and Territories are my own Character designs. And the occasional States too~ Oh, I also don't own the song used in here, or Skype.

Chapter Three;

The first thing Alberta did when he spotted the two West Coast Regions, was raise an eyebrow. Alternating between looking at their faces, to the coffee cups held in their hands. It perplexed the Prairie Province. That wasn't Tim Hortens Coffee. No, no. It was something else. The one in his Brother's hand was green, and the one in Washington's hand was pink. And the both had… Whipped cream!? He shook his head at the two's choice of beverages, sipping his own double-double. If he could, he would have given them a piece of his mind, concerning their… Coffee like drinks, but they were outside, under Washington's umbrella, and Alberta didn't really feel like getting wet. Instead, he turned his frustrations to Saskatchewan, whom was conveniently sitting on his bed, reading a book of some sort.

"Can you believe this? Now that Wet Coast con man is making passes at our fair sister!" He complained, not taking his eyes off the window. He heard the other get off the bed, and join him at the window. The younger looking boy, shifted his orangey hair out of his eyes, before also looking out at the front lawn. He turned back to his brother quizzically, snatching the coffee from his hands.

"Uhm, seriously… British Columbia isn't a girl, he's a boy." Alberta brushed off the other's comment, if anyone knew British Columbia, he knew British Columbia. Not Saskatchewan, not Washington, him. Jeez, he was her neighbour after all.

"…Really Lyle, BC is a boy! His name is Whitney! You should know that!" Alberta waved off the other, not realizing he had been talking aloud. So Saskatchewan wasn't going to help him… Maybe the person who was also close to BC? Though, not as close as he was, assuredly.

Leaving the room to Saskatchewan, who was busy looking at his brother like he was concerned for his health, Alberta headed up to the attic. Here if felt like it dropped Twenty degrees. Not good for growing crops, or raising cows at all. He knocked once on Yukon's door, before letting himself in. The white haired Territory didn't even look up as he barged in her room, she was instead looking at the laptop that rested on Alaska lap. The northern state looked up cheerily to Alberta, waving a bit.

"Oh! Alberta! Good timing, me and Yukon are just going to Skype with my uncle, care to join us?" Alberta wondered how the boy seemed to remain so cheery, despite how cold this room was. Though, most people wonder that for most of the provinces. The red haired boy shook his head, before running a hand over it to slick it back.

"Nahh, Russia is cool and all, but right now I am trying to save my dear sister from a state!" To his surprise, Alaska looked alarmed, and shared a quick look with Yukon.

"We are just old friends, Lyle… Or maybe you were referring to PEI? Or Manitoba?" She asked, looking curiously out from pale bangs. The was a slight hoping tone to her cold and distant voice, or maybe Alberta just wasn't hearing things correctly.

"No, no! I mean British Columbia! That guy, Washington is making passes at her!" Alberta growled indignantly, surprised that the northern Territory could forget about someone so close to her. Instead of the stunning realization he was expecting of the white haired girl, instead he got the same head shake he had gotten from Saskatchewan. That and the very confused face of Alaska.

"Alberta, there is a door, and I think you know the way out." Yukon deadpanned, looking back the computer screen, ignoring Alaska's confused face, and Alberta's indignant look. Instead of flying off the hook, Alberta turned on his heel, and stomped out, barging in the room right across from Yukon's.

The boy, whom appeared to be looking in a mirror at the time, jumped, and looked at Alberta with a shocked expression. Alberta raised and eyebrow at the other's reaction, but wasn't deterred from plopping down on the other boy's bed, with a very audible sigh. The brown haired Territory gave a concerned look, a soft emotion that didn't seem to fit his Lumberjack body.

"Oh Jack, I just don't get it! Sometimes I feel like I am the only one in this family that cares for our dear sister!" Mahogany hair flew about slightly, as he threw himself back into a laying position on the bed, looking gravely at NWT, though, he was more often referred to by his human name, since it was shorter. Jack blinked at the other, running a hand through his spiked hair, that was for once free of a toque.

"Aha, worried about BC again? Really Alberta, he isn't a girl. And you are the one that causes him the most grief, I mean, you did convince Idaho that he was a girl… And well, we all know how that turned out." NWT said slowly, as if talking to a mental patient. Sadly, as Canada admitted a few weeks ago over dinner, that this was almost the case. After than whole Idaho incident… Alberta made a scoffing sound, and took to kicking NWT's wall with the heel of his left foot. The Territory winced as he heard Nunavut cry out distressed, from the next room.

"Everyone else is distressing her! Not me! I mean, you all act like she is a man! The poor girl, I mean, I even tried to be nice and set her up with Idaho…" Alberta said, defensively, before trailing off slightly.

"Lyle?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"…Idaho was a psycho."

"…" Alberta gave him a side long look from the bed, face looking slightly bothered. Then sat up suddenly, and stormed out of the room, closing the door with a firm slam behind him. NWT put his hand on his face, and shook his head. Seriously. Alberta needed help. Hopefully he was planning to go to someone who was slightly more helpful. Meanwhile, he had to make sure Alberta didn't scare Nunavut.

Alberta sighed, sitting next to Kumajiro in the hallway, thinking of someone else that might give a cow pie if BC was being wooed by some… State! He fumed all his inner feeling to the white furred animal. And he was quite surprised when the animal replied, in a strange, feminine voice, even though it appeared to be sleeping.

"Maybe you just need to show him how great being Canadian is?" Ah yes! Good insight from a bear he thought was sleeping. Alberta leapt to his feet, thanking Kumajiro a couple times, after expressing his thanks, he ran off to his room. The girl sitting right by Kumajiro gave a forlorn sigh, watching her brother run off. Tugging her scarf more over the bottom of her face, Manitoba forced herself not to feel depressed.

"Why!? Why do they never seem to notice me!? I mean, Yukon and PEI do at least, but that's cause they are my sisters, and well, dad cause he's dad… At least you know me right, Kumajiro?" She asked the polar bear, a bit breathlessly. The bear looked like it was about to ask who she was, but instead rested his head on her lap. Manitoba smiled, Kumajiro didn't even remember her father! She hoped that this was a sign that meant she was going to be noticed more.

Alberta scowled when he got back to his room, finding Saskatchewan asleep on his bed. But that didn't matter, grabbing his boom box, he put it up to the window. To his dismay, he found Alaska and Idaho had joined in with talked to British Columbia. Shoving a CD in the player, he skipped ahead to the song he needed, and cranked up the volume.

"_Oooh, come back proud Canadians, to a time before TV, there was no Hockey night in Canada. There was no CBC…" _The song started, catching the attention of the four on the long. After a moment BC seemed to catch on to what song it was. He seemed to get as blue in the face, as the curled ends of his hair. Blue eyes widened to the size of lakes, and blonde hair stood on end. Meanwhile, the three states did not seem to recognise the song.

"_IN THE WAR OF 1812~~~"_ BC never looked so horrified in all the time Alberta had known the other province. Bah, the other was probably just realizing how great Canada was. Turning away from the window, Alberta dragged Saskatchewan out of bed, to look at his plan succeed. BC appeared to be fainted, and Washington was expertly holding him up with one arm, while he held the two drinks in the other. Alberta would have been impressed by his balance if it wasn't BC the state was touching. Idaho was sharing a very concerned look with Alaska, but eventually the two looked up at the boom box in the window.

Alberta tore away from the window, starting to drag Saskatchewan to the door. But the golden haired province was fed up by this point. He dug in his heels, and ripped his arm away from the other Prairie's grasp. "Where in the hell are we going now?!" He asked, sounding exasperated, and irritated. "We are going to rescue--" Alberta's words were cut off by a crash, and a sudden ending of the music. The boom box was laying on it's back, a hatchet sticking out the front of it. The two stared at it in horror for. Outside, Idaho was laughing.

--

Hokay. First chapter of the Segments really focusing on the Territories and Provinces, CHECK! I hope this is okay. I mean, there isn't very much of any cannon characters, but there will be in the next chapter.

Oh, and I'll give you a little back round about the characters. Warning, Ridiculous amount of men. Idk how it happened…

British Columbia - Male - Whitney  
Alberta - Male - Lyle  
Ontario - Male - Marshal  
Quebec - Male - Pierre  
Saskatchewan - Male - Alex  
Manitoba - Female - Sarah  
Prince Edward Island - Female - Annie  
Newfoundland and Labrador - Both Male - Kris and Damian  
New Brunswick - Male - Bruce  
Nova Scotia - Male - Sydney  
Northwest Territories - Male - Jack  
Yukon - Female - No Name Yet  
Nunavut - Male - No Name Yet  
Washington - Male  
Alaska - Male  
Idaho - Male


	4. I AM LORD OF THE HIGH SEAS!

It seems I have gotten help on those Quebequois (sp?) Swears! Thank you for helping me! I really needed it. Seeing as I live quite far away from Quebec, I felt a little lost on how he would swear at Ontario. But now I have some colourful new vocabulary to used!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I did make up the characters for the provinces/territories/Stares.

And while the last chapter was going on…

--

When Canada walked in the house, after another long night at America's, he was not expecting the tackle he got. Nor did he expect the yelling that followed it.

"Daa~ad! He keeps calling me boring!"

"_Ta gueule_! It's not my fault your sign is boring!"

"See! See! He's doing it again!"

The nation looked pleadingly up at the sky for a moment, before sighing and pushing the two boys off of him. Standing, the blond nation ran a hand through his hair, while staring down at the equally blonde children. They were glaring at each other with the ferocity of a Playoff game, and neither of them looked like they were going to listen to reason much. Ontario's hand were twitching, looking as if they wanted nothing more then to wrap around his brother's neck. And, on the other hand, Quebec's eyes were darting around, as if taking in account any item he could use as a weapon.

"Okay, okay calm down, you two!" Canada managed, resting his hand on either of their shoulders. It was mostly to keep them from trying to lunge at each other, but also to try and sedate their moods slightly.

"Now…" He started, in his most fatherly voice. "What happened exactly?" Ah, perfect! He didn't know he could do such a good father-voice. England would be proud! But instead of being sheepish, and shyly admitting their discretions, the two began talking, very fast, and loud. Either of the two trying to out talk the other. Then, suddenly, Canada was pushed back, and the two were brawlin' it out, hockey style.

Canada couldn't help but smiled as he watched them, boys will be boys, and all that, right? It was a shame that they couldn't get along, yes… But sometimes families just needed two people as dynamic as that duo.

"_MERDE!" _Quebec shouted, when Ontario got him in a headlock. The boy laughed with malice, giving the French speaker a noogie.

"Not so tough now, eh!?"

"_Ta gueule, criss!" _

And in an instant their positions were switched, and Quebec had the upper hand. Looking like he might punch the other's lights out any second now.

"Ah! Pierre, Marshal! Stop it!" Canada yelped, finally intervening. He was able snatch Quebec's first, before it was able to connect with Ontario's face. Then he sent to work detangling them from each other. Now the glares they had fixed on each other were no less then murderous.

Canada sometimes he could just ignore their fighting, and let 'em have at it… But no… That would be a bad idea. A bloody bad idea, as his own 'father' would say. This situation seemed to call for punishment, as much as Canada hated to give it..

"Because you too can't seem to stop fighting, I am going to have to ground you." It was hard to stay stern, when he didn't even really want to punish them. "Stop groaning! Okay, Marshal, you aren't allowed to watch legislature on TV for a week."

"WHAT!?"

"HA!"

"And Pierre, you have to put a quarter in Swear Jar ever time you swear."

_"Tabarnak!"_

"That's a quarter."

_"Criss!"_

"That's Fifty cents." By this point, Ontario had was giggling, his own punishment forgotten.

_"MERDE!"_

"Seventy-five, you really aren't making this easy, are you?"

"_Calice de tabarnak!"_

"A dollar, now go to your room." The French province gave his father a furious look, before stalking away, towards the stairs. But not before punching Ontario in the shoulder, and growling something along the lines of "Boring Bastard!".

Ontario growled, before racing up the stairs after Quebec, his speedy movements nearly making his glasses slip off his face. Canada sighed, bypassing the stairs, and walking toward the kitchen. Right now, all he needed was some coffee.

"AVAST MATEYS!" A voice screamed, taking the Nation off guard. It came from just beyond the door that led to the kitchen, and he was scared to find out what it was. There was crashing, and Canada hoped that it wasn't his precious chinaware that was making that sound on the floor. "I AM LORD OF THE HIGH SEAS! BRITISH NAVY PIGS!" The voice laughed, loud as ever, and it took Canada a moment before he recognized it as New Brunswick. Pushing the swinging door open, the whole situation seemed to make a lot more sense. His precious Maritimes seemed to be at naval war, or something of the sort. New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and PEI were dressed up as Pirates, while Newfoundland and Labrador were dressed up in navy outfits. Canada sighed, making his way through the war, that was taking place on his table, and countertops, acknowledging the few 'Hey dad's that came his way. He grabbed a cup of coffee, and put two slices of bread in the toaster, expertly dodging any plastic swords that came his way.

He even ruffled Manitoba's hair, as she slunk past him, trying to dodge the five other kids as she gripped her Yogurt cup. His toast popped, and his put some butter on it, grabbed a plate, and escaped the war that was the kitchen. They could keep doing it, as long as the didn't break anything.

In the living room, NWT was watching TV with Nunavut and Manitoba, though the toddler and the boy didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey dad!" The boy on the couch called out, not taking his eyes away from the screen, which was showing something about polar bears.

"You know… Churchill is the Polar Bear capital of the world." Manitoba said quietly, holding Kumajiro on her lap. "Did you say something?" NWT asked, although he wasn't looking, Canada could tell the question was directed at him.

Canada just shook his head, after a second realizing that it was a stupid thing to do when someone wasn't even looking at you, and sat next to Manitoba.

Then, everyone jumped as they heard a crash from upstairs, along with a exclamation from what sounded like Alberta and Saskatchewan. Canada sipped his coffee. This could till after noon, it was still too early for too loud noises.

--

Yup, finally got to write more for Ontario and Quebec! Now, the next chapter won't be out for awhile, I think. I am going away for awhile, and yeah. So, please, if you are going to favourite, why not drop a review to? I'd love ideas from people of other Provinces, 'Specially the Maritimes… And well, the whole East, actually. Oh! And sorry I was unable to get more America/Canada in here. But, Next chapter most likely! Probably… Oh! I'd also love suggestions and more French Phrases. I don't speak like, any French, so yeahh…


End file.
